A Game Of Strip Poker
by Murasaki Lumi
Summary: A KaixAya oneshot. Dedicated to TaneTokiTenshi, matey, this one's for you! Summary inside.


**Hi guys! This one-shot is dedicated to Kagome-Kawaii, coz she gave me the idea for it. She asked for a lemon in my fic, One Fateful Night, I thought that it was a good idea, but a lemon wouldn't really fit in with how I wanted the story to go, so I wrote a one-shot instead! **

**Just so you know, you don't have to read One Fateful Night to know what this one-shot is about, it takes place at a different time and everything, and has no relation to One Fateful Night what so ever! Now that I've said that, read and enjoy. Oh, and P.S: you no like lemons, you no read, ok? **

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Beyblade, some other guy does, but I can't remember his name. **

**Summary: (Aya) plans to go on a walk one night, despite the fact a blizzard is in place. Kai sees her on the way out and stops her from going. Read on to find out. Lemon scene. One-shot. **

**A Game Of Strip-Polka**

(Aya) sighed as she closed the door of her hotel room. She couldn't stand it. For three years, three damned years, ever since she had joined the Bladebreakers, there had always been something on her mind. He had always been there, in her thoughts, her mind, her heart, and now in her dreams. And it was scaring her. It was just (Aya's) luck that she had to fall for the blue-haired Russian team captain, Kai Hiwatari.

The silent, mysterious, icy-hearted boy that turned her knees to jelly with just a mere glance of his dark purple eyes. Even if it was a furious glare. She couldn't take it! Since she was the only girl on the team, she got a separate room to the rest of her teammates. And Kai had gotten a separate room too, for his own, anti-social reasons. It was just (Aya's) luck that her room was right next to her crush's. All the things that voices in her head and her heart told her to do, nagging at her. Kai was just three feet away from her, and what was (Aya) going to do about it? Nothing. Zilch, nada, zip. Nothing.

(Aya) sighed again to herself, trying to ignore the heaviness of her heart. As (Aya) shuffled her feet slowly along the floor, she heard a door creak open behind her.

"(Aya)?" the cold, sharp voice cut through the air like a knife.

(Aya) froze instantly, glued to the spot, unable to move. She knew that voice. She had been listening to it for three years, memorising its every sound and tone, captivated from the moment it had rang through her ears.

"Where are you going?"

(Aya) managed to fight off her immobilization as she turned around to face the speaker. "I was just going for a walk, Kai."

The team captain raised a slate eyebrow at the shorter girl. "You're going for a walk in a blizzard?"

"Hey, the radio man said that there _might_ be a blizzard."

"It's dark out."

"Yeah, so?"

"You getting lost in the dark, caught in the middle of a blizzard is the last thing we need."

Now it was (Aya's) turn to raise an eyebrow. "We?"

"We as in the team." Kai replied coldly, crossing his arms over his chest.

(Aya) couldn't help but smile. "I thought there was no "Kai" in team."

Kai growled slightly. "Watch it, (Aya)."

"Watch what?"

Kai growled again, this time it was more clear. "Don't push it."

"I ain't pushing anything."

Kai growled angrily and sent (Aya) an icy glare. (Aya) rolled her (hazel) eyes and turned around.

"Well if you're just gonna immitate some pissed off dog, then I'm gonna go for a walk."

Kai walked foward and stepped in front of (Aya), preventing her from going anywhere.

"You're not going. Anywhere."

(Aya) scoffed in exasperation. "I'm not a little kid, Kai. I can look out for myself."

"You're not walking outside in a blizzard, (Aya). And that's final."

"You're not the boss of me, Kai Hiwatari!"

"On the contrary, I am."

"What!" (Aya) exclaimed, confused.

"I'm team captain, and as team captain, I forbid you to endanger your health by going outside in this blizzard."

(Aya) set her mouth in a firm line and folded her arms across her chest. "Oh really?" (Aya) demanded, glaring up at Kai.

Kai glared back down at her. "Yes, really." he hissed.

"Hn, I'd like to see you try." (Aya) sneered.

Kai raised an eyebrow. Then Kai took a step back, bent down and charged foward, flipping (Aya) onto his shoulder. Kai stood up, one arm wrapped around the back of (Aya's) knees and started to walk back to his room. Once (Aya) had gotten over her shock, she began to squirm, kick and beat Kai's back with her fists madly.

"Kai! Put me down! Now!"

"Fine." Kai grunted in reply as he opened the door to his room, stepping inside, closing and locking the door behind him.

Then Kai turned around, his back facing the door and placed his hands on (Aya's) hips, lowering her to the floor. (Aya) had placed her hands on Kai's broad shoulders to balance herself as he put her feet back on the ground. (Aya) found that her (hazel) eyes were locked with Kai's amythest ones and she soon discovered that it was far too hard to look away.

Soon, (Aya) realized that she was staring and blinked, looking away from her team captain. (Aya) fought back a blush as she realized that her hands were still on Kai's shoulders and removed them quickly, as if she had been burnt. Kai smirked, amused by (Aya's) slightly flustered display. Kai let go of (Aya's) hips, his hands dropping down by his sides. (Aya) tried to get past Kai to get out the door, but he always stepped in front, blocking the way.

(Aya) growled, impatient and fed up. "Get out of my way Kai."

"No. I won't."

"Huh?" (Aya) blinked her pretty (hazel) eyes, looking up at Kai, confusion clearly showing.

"If keeping you out of that blizzard means having to lock you up in here and keeping an eye on you, then so be it."

(Aya) scowled and folded her arms, glaring up at Kai. Kai looked back down at (Aya), seeming completely calm and cool. (Aya) growled and threw her hands up in the air.

"Fine!" she snapped, before turning around and storming over to the glass door that led onto the balcony, glancing out to the street below.

That's if she could even _see_ the street below. The snow was falling at a rapid pace, and the sky was going black.

_'Hm, looks like Kai was right.'_ (Aya) thought to herself.

Meanwhile, Kai had silently collapsed against the door, releasing the breath he didn't know he had been holding in.

_'Thank God (Aya) finally cracked. I was starting to run out of ideas!'_ Kai thought to himself, before hauling himself off the door and walking over to (Aya), standing behind her.

Though (Aya) seemed to be staring out at the dark blizzard, she was really just watching Kai through the reflection of the glass. After what seemed like forever passed, (Aya) finally broke the silence.

"So, what are we gonna do?"

"Hm?"

"It's not like we can just continue to stare out the window forever."

"Hn."

"So, did you wanna play a game?" (Aya) asked suggestively.

"A game?" Kai repeated.

"Yeah, a game."

_'Well, it sure would be better than staring out this window.'_ Kai thought.

"Hn, sure. What kind of game?"

"Card game?" (Aya) asked, turning around to face the intimidating bluette.

"Don't have any cards." Kai said.

"You don't, but I do." (Aya) replied, pulling out a deck of playing cards from her jacket pocket.

Kai shrugged as he sat on the rug in front of the couch. "Hn, whatever."

(Aya) walked over, sitting opposite of him. "What card game did you wanna play?"

"What ones do you know?"

"Let's see...Snap, Go Fish, Black Jack, Bullshit, Polka, Strip-Polka, the list is endless."

"Hn." Kai replied in a sneering tone, a sly smirk playing his lips.

(Aya) turned her head to the side, eying Kai curiously. "What?" (Aya) asked cautiously.

"How about we make things interesting and play Strip-Polka?"

(Aya) blinked in surprise. The choice of Strip-Polka sounded strange, coming from Kai. (Aya) shrugged indifferently.

"Sure, whatever you say." (Aya) took the cards out of their packet and removed the jokers.

"You wanna deal?" (Aya) asked, handing the cards to Kai.

Kai shrugged slightly and took the cards, shuffling them. Kai dealed the cards. (Aya) looked down at her cards, frowning.

"Aw, man! I couldn't have gotten any worse!"

Kai smirked as he showed his cards. "Two pair."

"Lucky bastard." (Aya) growled.

Kai chuckled slightly as he watched (Aya) remove her wristwatch, clearly angry.

"Remember Kai, anything that happens tonight, doesn't leave this hotel room."

"Hn." was Kai's only reply as he dealt the cards again.

(Aya) lost again and sighed as she removed the ring on her right hand. (Aya) soon lost yet again and lost her hair barrette, letting her (long) (auburn) hair flow free.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

(Aya) growled angrily. "This can not be right!"

Kai chuckled slightly as he shuffled the cards.

"Ooh! Of course you'd be laughing about this!" (Aya) fumed.

Kai glanced up at (Aya). So far, he had won every single time, thus causing (Aya) to lose her watch, ring, hair barrette, shoes, socks, jacket and top. Now all she wore was her black bra and dark blue cargos. And Kai sure wasn't complaining!

"Hn, don't get all hissy at me, not my fault that you suck."

"I do not suck! I bet you're just rigging up the cards so that you don't have to strip!"

"Hn, whatever. You know (Aya), maybe you shouldn't go against me again, you just might lose your pants. Literally."

(Aya) growled. "Humph, sure, though I'm pretty certain it's the bra you want me to dispose of."

Kai smirked at (Aya), eyes taking in the bareness of her upper body.

"If I said that I wouldn't like that, then you'd know I was lying." Kai said in a low, seducing tone.

(Aya) blinked then shivered, looking away. "Deal the bloody cards, Kai." (Aya) growled.

Kai smirked as he placed the cards down on the floor and slowly crawled over to her. (Aya) glanced at Kai and saw that he was coming closer. (Aya) twitched and folded her arms over her chest, hands resting on her shoulders. Kai smirked as he noted the uneasiness and stopped when he was close to (Aya). If he were any closer, Kai would've been sitting on (Aya's) lap. Kai exhaled, his hot breath skimming over (Aya's) cool flesh. (Aya) shivered, looking down at the carpet. Kai smirked evilly, enjoying the moment. Then Kai leaned in closer to the nearly naked girl. (Aya) couldn't move, she was once again immobilized. Kai flicked out his tongue and ran in up (Aya's) neck. (Aya) gasped and bolted away immediately, looking wide-eyed.

"Kai!" (Aya) exclaimed softly, astonised by his sudden move.

Their gazes locked for a few minutes, then, the lights flickered dangerously, then went out.

"W-what happened?" (Aya) stammered.

"Power's out." Kai's voice muttered in reply.

(Aya) got up and carefully made her way to the window. "Looks like we're not the only ones, the whole towns out." (Aya) commented to Kai through the darkness.

(Aya) heard Kai give his usual grunt in reply through the black nothingness. (Aya) blinked as she pressed her hands on the cold glass. She couldn't see a thing, it was like her eyes were closed.

_'Are my eyes closed?' _(Aya) thought bewilderedly. (Aya) blinked her eyes.

_'Nope! They're open!' _

"Damn, it's dark in here!" (Aya) exclaimed in a low voice.

"I'll say."

(Aya) shivered as Kai's hot breath tickled her ear, her heart skipping a beat at the sound of his deep voice. Kai smirked. Though it was quite dark, Kai's eyes had adjusted to the lack of light, and he could just make out (Aya's) shivering form in front of him. Kai continued to smirk as he reached out with one hand and placed it on (Aya's) shoulder. (Aya) jolted at the contact. Kai's lips curled into a smirkish grin as he placed his free hand on (Aya's) other shoulder. Slowly, Kai brushed his thumbs back and forth on (Aya's) smooth skin. (Aya) inhaled quickly, then shivered. Kai chuckled slightly and stepped up, his chest pressed against (Aya's) back.

"What's the matter, (Aya)? Feeling cold?" Kai whispered huskily, his lips brushing (Aya's) ear.

Kai smirked triumphantly as he heard (Aya) exhale shakily. Kai slowly moved his hands down (Aya's) shoulders, letting them linger over the straps of her bra before moving his hands up and down her arms, gently stroking her skin. (Aya) shuddered again and Kai felt her do so, as well as the goosebumps on her forearms. Kai ran his hands up (Aya's) arms one last time, resting them on top of her shoulders. Then, Kai stepped back slightly and slowly snaked his hands down (Aya's) back. (Aya) shivered in response.

"Kai..." (Aya) whispered in a hesitant voice.

Kai dropped his hands to his sides, wriggling his jacket off his body. Once his jacket had been removed successfully, Kai draped it over (Aya's) cold form. (Aya's) eyes widened in surprise at the kind gesture. As (Aya) slipped her arms through the sleeves of Kai's jacket, which was warm from his body heat, the dark clouds parted a thny bit, letting the silvery glow of moonlight pierce the darkness. (Aya's) eyes soon adjusted to the dim light and she gazed down at the street far down below.

(Aya's) (hazel) orbs widened. "Wow, looks like some people are snowed in!"

"Hn."

(Aya) smiled a little at Kai's usual response. After a long silence, (Aya) spoke again.

"Kai."

"Yes?"

(Aya) stopped pressing her palms against the glass and turned to face Kai. "Thank you."

Kai looked a tad confused. "For what?"

"For keeping me warm." (Aya) replied, giving the lapel of Kai's jacket a slight tug.

"Humph. Don't mention it." Kai replied, crossing his arms and closing his eyes.

(Aya) smiled as she looked down at the floor, hands clasped behind her back, rocking back and forth on her feet. (Aya) giggled as a thought entered her head. Kai opened his amythest eyes and raised an eyebrow at the sudden giggle.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, just thinking."

"About what?"

(Aya) looked up, her innocent (hazel) eyes meeting Kai's cold and serious gaze. (Aya) continued to keep her eyes on the blue-haired teen, mesmerised by the sight of him in the moonlight. Kai never looked away from (Aya), captivated by his thoughts of how beautiful his looked. The soft moonlight sent a silvery glow over her, contrasting with the dark shadows of the room. Finally, (Aya) answered Kai's question.

"I was just thinking about how it always seems to be you that keeps me out of trouble."

Kai raised his eyebrow again in reply. "Oh? Like when?"

"Like that time I was walking through the alleyway, using it as a shortcut to the hotel we were staying at during a tournament, and I ran into a gang of thugs. It was you that saved me from being beaten to a pulp, remember?"

Kai mentally sighed to himself. He had been scared half to death that day, how could he have forgotten?

"Yeah, I remember." Kai said quietly.

_'I remember fearing the worst for you, I remember praying my ass off that I would reach you in time as your yells and screams echoed through that dim alley.' _Kai thought to himself, not daring to voice what was on his mind.

"And that time that we all snuck out to a nightclub, after Tyson finally talked you into it, and I went out the back for some fresh air, then some drunk tried to rape me, you saved me that day too, remember?" (Aya) said, stepping up closer to Kai.

_'Oh, yes, do I ever remember that.'_ Kai thought dryly to himself.

"Yeah, I remember that." Kai muttered.

(Aya) stepped up again, drawing even closer to Kai, a soft smile on her lips. "And there's been several other times when you've come to my rescue Kai, and now you've saved me from getting caught in a huge blizzard."

Kai fought back a blush that threatened to seep out onto his cheeks and uncrossed his arms. "Yeah, I've saved your ass from getting fried a few times, so what?"

(Aya) giggled softly and stepped up again, now standing directly in front of Kai. "You're like a guardian that's watching over me from a distance, like a hero, my knight in shining armour."

Kai's heart skipped a beat and plummeted down to his stomach at (Aya's) closeness and words. "Hn. Yeah, so?" Kai said in his usual cold tone, though his voice quaked a teeny, tiny bit.

(Aya) reached out with her hands, running them down Kai's chest, then gently gripped the soft material of Kai's shirt in her hands. (Aya) glanced up at Kai, who was glancing back down at her, feeling breathless, wondering what she would do or say next.

"I was wondering, am I allowed to thank you this time?"

Before Kai could respond, (Aya) gripped Kai's scarf in her hands and tugged it down lightly, causing Kai to bring his head down as (Aya) pressed her lips against Kai's. Kai's eyes widened in surprise, lips numb in shock. Then Kai relaxed and closed his eyes, starting to return the kiss. Kai slipped his hands onto (Aya's) waist, pulling her closer, so that their torsos touched. (Aya) smiled into the kiss as she let go of Kai's scarf, wrapping her arms around his neck. As Kai applied more pressure onto (Aya's) lips with his own, he coiled his arms around her waist, then snaked his hands up the back of his jacket which (Aya) was still wearing, stroking her skin.

(Aya) shivered in reply, then broke off the kiss, due to the great need for air. Both were panting slightly, trying to refill their lungs with oxygen. While she tried to get her breath back, (Aya) untied Kai's scarf from his neck and let it drop to the floor. Kai smirked and brushed his hand over (Aya's) spine. (Aya) shivered at Kai's touch before placing her hands at either side of Kai's head and pulling him into a passionate kiss. Kai kissed back with just as much passion, his hands continuing to roam over (Aya's) smooth back. (Aya) slowly slipped her hands down Kai's neck, shoulders and chest. (Aya) moved her hands underneath Kai's shirt and ran them over Kai's muscled chest. Kai felt his nerves jolt at the touch and smiled into the kiss. (Aya) continued with her hand movements on Kai's chest for a few moments, then withdrew her hands and started to lift Kai's shirt up. Kai broke off the kiss and let go of (Aya) so he could take off his shirt. (Aya's) eyes darted all over Kai's body, taking in the sight of his well-toned torso. Kai took either side of his jacket in his hands and started to pull it off (Aya's) body. (Aya) glanced up at Kai, not making any attempt to stop him. Kai smirked as he let his jacket drop off (Aya's) body and fall onto the floor to join his shirt and scarf. The tiny gap between them was closed as they met each other in a passionate kiss.

(Aya) coiled an arm around Kai's broad shoulders, placing her free hand on the back of Kai's head, buring her fingers into his soft, thick hair. Kai placed a hand on the small of (Aya's) back, pulling her closer to him. Kai raised his free hand to curl his fingers under the side of (Aya's) face, gently brushing his thumb back and forth over her skin. (Aya) shivered and gasped. Kai used the opportunity to enter his tongue into (Aya's) mouth. (Aya) didn't even try to stop him, and soon the war for dominace began. (Aya) soon wore out, leaving Kai as the victor. When the need for air was great, the two broke off the kiss, panting as they tried to refill their bodies with oxygen.

"You...know...something?" (Aya) panted as she tried to catch her breath.

"What?" Kai asked, his muscled chest heaving as his breathing came out in ragged gasps.

(Aya) smirked as she let her hands roam all over Kai's muscles. "You look good when you're half-dressed."

Kai smirked back. Then he grabbed (Aya's) waist as he started to kiss her neck. (Aya) gasped, then let out a soft moan. Kai chuckled slightly as he continued to trail his kisses over (Aya's) neck. (Aya) gripped Kai's hair in her hands as she closed her eyes and moaned. Kai trailed his kisses down (Aya's) neck, across her throat and up the other side of her neck as he moved his hands over her back, inching them up towards the clasps of her bra. Kai heard (Aya's) panting breaths, then heard her moan again. Kai smirked as he continued to assault (Aya's) neck with his lips, then unhooked her bra with a simple flick of his wrist. (Aya's) eyes flew open and she gasped. Kai pulled away from (Aya) and pulled her bra off her body, dropping it onto the floor. Before (Aya) had the chance to say a thing, Kai pulled her into another passionate kiss. (Aya) felt her body tingle with lust as she returned the kiss. Kai's hands moved up (Aya's) waist slowly, taking in the feel of her tender skin. (Aya's) heart skipped a beat as she realized where Kai's hands were headed. Kai cupped (Aya's) breasts in his hands, making her let out a moan as he caressed them with his thumbs. (Aya) wrapped her arms around Kai's neck as the kiss deepened.

Kai broke off the kiss and started to kiss (Aya's) neck, again, still caressing her breasts with his thumbs. (Aya) moaned again at what Kai was doing to her. Kai shuffled his feet foward, causing (Aya) to shuffle backwards. Their feet continued to shuffle along the floor until they reached Kai's bedroom. Kai gently pushed (Aya) onto his bed, then climbed on top of her, stradling her waist. Kai leaned foward on his hands, putting his face only inches away from (Aya's). (Aya) shivered at the turn of events. (Aya's) hands trembled as they roamed over Kai's chest. Concern showed on Kai's face as he noticed the trembling of (Aya's) hands, as well as the nervous look in her eyes. Kai leaned down closer to (Aya), so he could whisper in her ear.

"Is this your first time?"

"Yes." (Aya) replied softly as she nodded.

Kai smiled gently as he kissed her cheek before whispering in her ear again. "Don't worry, I'll go easy on you."

(Aya) cracked a small smile, though it was a bit shaky. (Aya) breathed deeply as she tried to rid herself of the fluttering feeling in her stomach. (Aya's) (hazel) eyes widened and she gasped as Kai started to kiss her neck. Kai trailed his kisses down (Aya's) neck, shoulders, collarbone, breasts and over her stomach. Kai smiled slightly as he continued to kiss (Aya's) stomach, liking the little sounds he was getting out of her. Kai stopped his kisses when he reached the waistband of (Aya's) pants. Slowly, Kai undid the button and zipper, then carefully lifted (Aya's) hips as he removed her pants. Once Kai had removed (Aya's) pants completely, he carelessly threw them over his shoulder to land on the floor. Kai looked down at (Aya) with lust-filled eyes, licking his lips at the sight of her nearly naked figure in the moonlight. (Aya) gasped as Kai brushed his hands up and down her thighs. Kai smirked as he continued with his hand movements, then leaned forward to kiss (Aya's) stomach. (Aya) threw her head back into the pillow and moaned.

Kai's smirk grew as he continued to kiss (Aya's) stomach, while brushing his hands up her thighs one final time to remove her black panties. Once Kai removed them, he tossed them over his shoulder and onto the floor to join the unwanted cargos. Kai sat up and fiddled with his belt, unbuckling it. Then he started on his jeans. Once Kai was done, he wriggled out of his jeans and threw them onto the floor. Kai slipped out of his last piece of clothing, his boxers, and threw them over his shoulder to join the pile of unwanted clothes. Kai carefully lowered himself down to (Aya) and kissed her tenderly, slowly brushing his hands up and down the sides of her body. (Aya) didn't hesitate to kiss Kai back, bringing her hands up to the back of his head, letting her fingers affectionately toy with Kai's hair. Kai soon broke the kiss, but continued to brush his hands over (Aya's) hips, looking down at her with his intense gaze. (Aya) breathed deeply and nodded at Kai, signalling that she was ready. Kai leaned forward to whisper in (Aya's) ear again.

"Just relax, trust me, there'll be less pain that way."

(Aya) exhaled shakily and nodded in reply, unable to speak. (Aya) wrapped her arms around Kai and drew imaginary patterns on his back as she tried to get her mind off the anticipation of pain. Kai gently stroked (Aya's) waist with his hands as he started to work his way in. (Aya's) eyes widened as she gasped and gripped Kai's shoulders tightly, trying to fight back the pain. Kai sensed that (Aya) was in pain and stopped at once, allowing her to adjust to the feeling before he was to enter her further. Once (Aya) felt the pain leave, she relaxed her grip on Kai's shoulders and gave him a small smile, signalling for him to continue. Kai returned the smile and gave (Aya) a gentle kiss before continuing. Once Kai had entered her completely, he began to thrust gently, searching for (Aya's) sweet spot. Kai knew that he had found it when (Aya) suddenly gasped then moaned loudly. Kai smirked triumphantly as he continued to thrust, making sure to hit (Aya's) sweet spot harder each time. (Aya) gasped and moaned with each thrust Kai made. Kai felt as if he was in pure estasy, as the sounds of (Aya's) breathless gasps, pleasureable moans and the rapidly creaking bed echoed through his ears, as well as the sounds of his own ragged pants and desireable moans. (Aya's) chest heaved with her gasping breaths. She felt as if she was going to die from this lustful pleasure, the feeling of hers and Kai's sweat-soaked bodies rubbing roughly against one another alone seemed too much to bear. (Aya) moaned loudly.

"Oh, god Kai! Go faster!" (Aya) shouted, hungrily.

Kai chuckled and smirked lustfully, then obliged to do so. (Aya) threw her head back into the pillow and moaned loudly, arching her back. (Aya's) breaths became more quick and restless. She was about to climax, she knew it. Kai knew it too, he could hear it in her moans. Kai whispered in (Aya's) ear, telling her to let go, to release all she was fighting to keep inside. Then, as if to encourage her, Kai cupped (Aya's) breasts and caressed them in his hands, as well as kissing her neck. (Aya) gripped the back of Kai's head in one hand, his shoulder in the other as she moaned her loudest, her walls tightening on Kai's length as she climaxed. Kai continued to thrust as hard as he could, and climaxed himself seconds after. Kai collapsed on top of (Aya), drained of most of his energy and strength.

The two were breathing heavily, their chests heaving as their sweat-soaked bodies pressed against each other. Kai soon withdrew his length from (Aya) and pushed himself off her body to lie by her side, so he wouldn't crush her tired form. Kai turned onto his front to watch his beloved koi, resting his arm across her stomach. (Aya) turned her head to look at Kai and gave him a small, worn smile. Kai returned the smile and leaned foward to place a tired kiss on his lover's soft lips. The kiss was returned, but it didn't last for long, as both were still breathless from sex. Kai shuffled closer to (Aya) and wrapped his arms around her, resting his head on her shoulder. (Aya) returned the embrace as she wrapped her arms around Kai and kissed his forehead soothingly. Kai smiled as he tightened his hold on (Aya's) waist and rested his head in the crook of her neck. (Aya) gently stroked Kai's back with a hand, easing him into sleep. Kai placed a few short, sweet, lingering kisses on (Aya's) neck before he fell asleep. (Aya) continued to stroke Kai's back and toy with his hair, until she too was swept up into the spell of slumber.

222222222222222222222222

**Ok mates! There you have it, my first ever one-shot! Mind you, that was my first lemon scene writing thing too, so if it wasn't good, just bear with me. Well, hope you enjoyed it! Hope you hear your thoughts of it! I'll post the replies to all your reviews in my bio! Love ya! **

**You/Kai fic fan**


End file.
